


One step closer.

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: One is leaving, the other is held back by his feelings.





	One step closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Also in wattpad (Ann_lurvelygurl) & LJ (lurvelygurl)

The clock strikes midnight. This is it. The time has come for Yuto to continue his journey. New York is not the place for him. He doesn't have any more reason to stay in this estrange place.

It is time for him to move on.

The airport is as busy as usual. Now and then he can see people running to the departure section, the one that he is also heading. Apart from his briefcase, Yuto is also carrying his heart.

**His broken heart**

\-----------------

_ **2 years earlier** _

_"Thank you for coming _ _Yuto_ _-kun," Mrs _ _Yamada_ _ welcomes _ _Yuto_ _ into the apartment. "I don't know what else to do."_

_"Nothing to worry about, _ _okaa_ _-san," the tall man politely replies. "_ _Ryosuke_ _ is my best friend. If he is in trouble, I should help him."_

_"It has been a month. He is still grieving in his room," they slowly move up to the second floor. "He didn't even go to work."_

_Yuto_ _ keeps silence. He himself was shocked to learn that _ _Keito_ _ was involved in the unfortunate event in New York subway station. _ _Keito_ _ was stabbed by a runaway criminal on his way home from work. He can't imagine how devastated _ _Yamada_ _ felt, given that the two were supposed to register their marriage the following day._

_Keito_ _ was also one of _ _Yuto's_ _ close friend. The three of them has been together since their high school years. Although _ _Yuto_ _ had this unrequited feeling towards _ _Yamada_ _, he doesn't have the courage to take the first step. But _ _Keito_ _ was the opposite. He publicly made aware of his sexual orientation and confessed to _ _Yamada_ _. The couple furthered their studies here in New York where _ _Keito's_ _ father lives._

_As sad as he was, _ _Yuto_ _ was also relieved that the man he loves was happy being with a gentleman like _ _Keito_ _. His feeling didn't matter as long as he can see _ _Yamada's_ _ happy face._

_Hence, the miserable look _ _Yamada_ _ has now is crushing _ _Yuto's_ _ heart._

_Yuto_ _ is speechless to see how thin the man has become. _ _Yamada_ _ looks so pale and unkempt. His eyes are swollen from all the crying._

_"He hasn't been sleeping too. He keeps staring at the window all day," Mrs _ _Yamada_ _ wipes her own tears._

_Yuto_ _ steps into the room. The floor is full of _ _Keito's_ _ pictures. There is also food that hasn't been touched._

_"_ _Ryosuke_ _," _ _Yuto_ _ finally calls._

_Yamada_ _ turns around._

_"_ _Yuti_ _..." tears are forming in _ _Yamada's_ _ eyes again. He gets up and slowly walk towards his best friend, sobbing like a child. _ _Yamada's_ _ body is weak- the poor man stumbles and trips._

_Yuto_ _ quickly catches his best friend before the fragile body hits the floor._

_"_ _Daijyobu_ _?"_

_Yamada_ _ responds by hugging _ _Yuto_ _ tightly. He weeps more and more- that his tears are now wetting _ _Yuto's_ _ shirt._

_Yuto_ _ gently strokes _ _Yamada's_ _ hair. "It's okay _ _Ryosuke_ _. Don't worry, your _ _Yuti_ _ is here..."_

_\---------------_

"Please, drive faster!" Yamada urges the taxi driver. His feet can't stop fidgeting since the moment he sat on that car. The departure time is near. He can't allow Yuto to leave him feeling like this.

The confuse Yamada bites his nails. He is scared, afraid if he won't be able to make it in time. He has so much to clarify with Yuto. He has so much to tell.

**Please, stop the time.**

\---------------

_ **8 months ago.** _

_The snow is falling outside of the apartment. The road of the city is covered in white. Christmas season brings tranquillity to the busy New York._

_"Hot chocolate?" _ _Yuto_ _ enters the living room with two mugs in his hand. He places them on the coffee table before taking his seat next to _ _Yamada_ _._

_It has been _ _Yuto's_ _ routine to visit _ _Yamada_ _ during holiday seasons like this. _ _Yamada_ _ is also expecting his best friend's long stay and will come up with various plans for the two of them. _ _Yuto_ _ enjoys the time they spent together- except for the time when _ _Yamada_ _ mistakenly calls him '_ _Keito_ _'._

_Looks like the man is still longing for the deceased _ _Keito's_ _ presence._

_"_ _Keito_ _ loves snow," _ _Yamada_ _ smiles to himself. "I wonder if he can see the beautiful snow from heaven?"_

_Yuto_ _ pretends not to hear the question. For some reason his heart is aching every time _ _Yamada_ _ mentions _ _Keito's_ _ name. _ _Yuto_ _ understands that they were in love- but he can't help himself from feeling uneasy._

_Perhaps he is jealous._

_Why should he be jealous of a dead man? When he himself never really be truthful to his own feelings towards _ _Yamada_ _?_

_"_ _Ne_ _Ryosuke_ _,"_

_"_ _Emm_ _?"_

_"It has been over a year. Have you ever thought of..."_

_"Of what?"_

_"Maybe you should start thinking about your future."_

_"I don't understand what you mean _ _Yuti_ _. I have beautiful house, stable job- pretty much all I can ask for."_

_"How about a partner?"_

_"I have my best friend with me. I don't need anyone else," _ _Yamada_ _ sips from his mug._

_"Why don't you return to Japan? We can be together all the time."_

_Yamada_ _ shook his head. "No...I can't leave this place. This is _ _Keito's_ _ place. There's so much here."_

_"This place makes me feel like he is still around."_

_\-----------------_

_ **Last call** _ ** ** for passengers taking Air Canada to Toronto, kindly proceed to Gate 15 for boarding.** ** _ _

Yuto keeps staring at his boarding pass. He is hoping for Yamada to turn up and stops him.

However, that thought remains a mere hope.

Yuto is alone.

**Alone.**

\-------------------

_ **2 days ago** _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? I am not leaving!!" __Yamada__ yells._

_"For God sake _ _Ryosuke_ _, stop living in your dreams!" _ _Yuto_ _ loses his cool. "There's nothing for you here!"_

_"Shut it! He's your friend too! How could you say that?! He is alive here in this house! This place has his presence!"_

_"Are you crazy?? This-" _ _Yuto_ _ punches the wall. "This is just a block! A wall!! _ _Keito_ _ is dead! HE IS DEAD!"_

_PANG!!!_

_Yamada_ _ slaps the taller man, causing _ _Yuto_ _ to fall on his back. His red eyes are now glaring towards _ _Yuto_ _, burning with anger. _ _Yamada's_ _ petite hand is trembling._

_Yuto_ _ looks up, returning _ _Yamada's_ _ death stare. "You just don't understand it, do you?"_

_Without any warning, _ _Yuto_ _ stands up and pushes _ _Yamada_ _, forcing the boy to move a few steps backwards. He takes _ _Yamada's_ _ hands and pins him against the wall._

_Yamada_ _ gets panic. He is trying to escape from _ _Yuto_ _._

_But _ _Yuto's_ _ grip becomes stronger the more _ _Yamada_ _ struggles._

_Yuto_ _ suddenly bends._

_And catches _ _Yamada's_ _ lips._

_Yamada_ _ is stunt. He can feel his pupils dilating. Strangely he didn't fight. _ _Yamada_ _ closes his eyes as _ _Yuto_ _ deepens his kiss. _ _Yuto_ _ now places his hand behind _ _Yamada's_ _ head, stroking the other man's hair as he sucks on _ _Yamada's_ _ upper lips. _ _Yamada_ _ on the other hand remains limp, as if _ _Yuto's_ _ kiss is draining all his energy._

_Yuto_ _ no longer hesitates. He makes his way to _ _Yamada's_ _ jawline, kissing it passionately. _ _Yamada_ _ closes his eyes, trying his best not to make any sound. He is embarrassed to admit that he enjoys every single kiss _ _Yuto_ _ gives him. But his body tells it all-he is swaying as _ _Yuto_ _ nibbles the right side of his neck- giving _ _Yuto_ _ the confidence to proceed further._

_Or at least that's what _ _Yuto_ _ thought._

_"Stop,"_

_Yuto_ _ freezes. He cups _ _Yamada's_ _ face and tilts it up. _ _Yamada_ _ is crying._

_"I can't _ _Yuti_ _... I can't..." _ _Yamada_ _ sobs._

_"I love you _ _Ryosuke_ _," _ _Yuto_ _ whispers. He brings the boy into his arms and hugs _ _Yamada_ _ tight. "Please... give us a chance..."_

_There is a long silence before _ _Yamada_ _ tearfully speaks._

_"Leave this place _ _Yuti_ _. Don't ever come back"_

\---------------------

Yamada speeds through the vast number of people. He fell several times after bumping into the crowd, scratching his left knee.

But that is not his main concern at the moment.

He must find Yuto.

He needs Yuto to know his real feelings.

Yamada looks at the information board. He is too late. Yuto's flight has depart just 10 minutes ago.

Yamada kneels in regret.

**"** **YUTO** **!!!!"**

\--------------------

_ **1 hour ago** _

_Yamada's_ _ cell phone rings. He looks at the name on the screen, contemplating whether he should answer the call. It's from _ _Yuto_ _, the one person he is trying to avoid. _ _Yamada_ _ doesn't have the courage to face the man after what happened._

_Truthfully speaking, he loves _ _Yuto_ _. He knows whatever feelings he has for the tall man is more than just a friend. But _ _Yamada_ _ is embarrassed to have such feelings towards _ _Keito's_ _ best friend. Whenever he sees _ _Yuto_ _, the image of _ _Keito_ _ will immediately follows. He understood all the hints _ _Yuto_ _ gives him the past year, he knows _ _Yuto_ _ would like to take their relationship to the next level. _

_But _ _Yamada_ _ can't shove the guilt in his heart._

_The rings didn't stop. This is the third time _ _Yuto_ _ calls since the past 5 minutes. _ _Yamada_ _ gives in._

_"_ _Ryosuke_ _," he can hear _ _Yuto's_ _ voice, talking in a rather low tone and volume._

_"Hi _ _Yuto_ _," _ _Yamada_ _ tries to act casual._

_"I'm sorry to disturb you."_

_"It's okay..."_

_"I... I want to apologize about what happened between us before," _ _Yuto_ _ now sounds shy. "I don't want us to be awkward, so I'm going to tell you this one time."_

_"_ _Yuti_ _... can we- "_

_"I'm leaving soon."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm flying to Toronto tonight."_

_"_ _Eih_ _? Why?"_

_"I was actually hoping that you could come with me."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"My family is there now, for vacation. I wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend. You know _ _Ryosuke_ _, I love you. I can't _ _supress_ _ my feeling anymore. I know I must make the move sooner or later. I am sorry that I shocked you. It was just too sad with the fact that my presence is not enough for you," for the first time in his life _ _Yamada_ _ hears the calm _ _Yuto_ _ sobbing. "Forgive my rude action. I will not force you anymore."_

_Yamada_ _ feels torn._

_"I better get going. I should board the plane now," _ _Yuto_ _ ends his speech. "Good bye _ _Ryosuke_ _."_

_"_ _Yuti_ _ wait!!" _ _Yamada_ _ yells._

_But the connection has ended._

_Yamada_ _ is breathing heavily._

_No, he can't lose _ _Yuto_ _ too._

_Yamada_ _ dials _ _Yuto's_ _ number again. To his disappointment, his call is directed to voicemail._

_Yamada_ _ is tearing up._

_ **Please, don't go ** _ _ **Yuti** _ _ **. I LOVE YOU.** _

**\----------------**

"Ryosuke?"

Yamada looks up. A familiar man is standing in front of him.

"Yuti?"

The man reaches Yamada's hands and help him to be on his feet again.

"Yes, it's me. Your Yuti."

Yamada hugs Yuto tightly, ignoring all the passer-by that are now staring at them.

"Don't go... please..." Yamada pleads as he weeps. "I love you... please don't leave me..."

Yuto can't believe what he just heard. He happily returns Yamada's hug.

"I love you too Ryosuke," says Yuto.

"I thought you left. I was scared. I thought I will be alone again..."

Yuto cups Yamada's small face and wipes his tears.

"You have my heart. I can't survive without it," he kisses Yamada's forehead. "Even if it takes me a thousand year, I'm not giving up on us."

Yamada blushes at Yuto's cheesy remarks.

"I love you, Yuti."

Yamada tips on his toes and give a gentle kiss on Yuto's lips. The action is followed by cheers and claps from the crowd. Yuto deepens his kiss as the cheers become louder.

Neither one of them care about their surroundings.

What matters now, they are in each other's arm, sharing the same feeling.

**LOVE.**

~The end.


End file.
